Existing hangers for garments generally comprise a base member that is generally horizontal, when in use, and this mimics shoulders in the case of tops and jackets. Alternatively, the horizontal base member is used to support trousers, skirts and shorts either at the waist band, often supported by a clip mechanism, or by folding the garment and resting it on the member, especially in the case of trousers.
Various disadvantages exist with such hangers. For example, the neck of a top may be sufficiently wide for the garment to slip off the hanger, especially if the garment is not put perfectly in the middle of the base member. Therefore, various different lengths of horizontal member are required and the right size must be chosen to avoid the garment falling off the hanger. Furthermore, fashion dictates some lower-body garments are not enhanced by having fold lines, especially in the case of jeans or casual trousers. Therefore, it becomes a disadvantage to have to hang such garments in a way that creases may be formed. Also, if the user folds lower body garments badly before resting them on the hanger in a folded position, a double crease may form in the garment which is unsightly.
It is also the case that people are often lazy and do not take the time to fold their garments or hang them on a hanger with a horizontal member. Instead they put them in a drawer or on a shelf in an unfolded manner, creating creases in undesirable positions, making the wearer look untidy when they next wear the garment.
Further disadvantages occur with existing hangers both before the items are put on display for sale and after. For example, once clothing is delivered to a store, staff members have to take a considerable amount of time to unpack the items, put them on hangers and apply security tags. This process, especially the application of a hanger may need to be repeated each time a person tries on a garment, therefore taking up more of the sales assistant's time.
A further problem with existing systems is that the security tags often result in putting a hole in the item, albeit a small one, which may damage the item. Also, the security tag can catch on shelving or on people and their accessories and cause further damage to the item, especially when a potential customer is trying the item on.
High-end fashion items can be of considerable value and therefore it is desirable to avoid putting security tags on the clothing. However, should these items be stolen from a store, the losses may be significant.